qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
The Official Qubo Wiki
Introduction to Since qubo.wikia.com has been invaded by liars who stated the completely wrong information about Qubo, we have decided to create a wikia for the REAL Qubo Channel with all of the correct information. What is Qubo you may ask? Qubo is a digital 24 hour network dedicated to childrens programming. It was originally a collaboration between Nelvana, Scholastic, NBC Universal, and Classic Media. Now since Qubo doesn't own rights to Scholastic, NBC Universal and Classic Media (which is now part of NBC Universal), Qubo still owns Nelvana programs, but has also gotten programs from other companies such as CCI Entertainment, Mike Young Productions, and Cookie Jar. As for the programs, they consist of a mix of preschool shows, and shows targeted towards the 6-11 demographic. While most of the programs are animated, there are a few live-action shows here and there. Current animated programs on Qubo include ToddWorld, Timothy Goes to School, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Grossology, Nutri Ventures, Jacob Two Two, and Doki (just to name a few). As for live-action, there's Artzooka, Mickey's Farm, Giver, This is Daniel Cook, and 4 animal documentaries. Unfortunately, Qubo has not produced any original programming, but has worked on SOME shows, such as Turbo Dogs and My Friend Rabbit. Programming on Qubo Channel and its companion Ion Television block account for all educational programming content on Ion Television's owned-and-operated stations and certain Ion affiliates that carry the 24-hour channel, relieving the network from the responsibility of carrying programs compliant with guidelines dictated by the Children's Television Act on its other subchannel services (especially those that simulcast the Home Shopping Network and QVC, two networks that by virtue of their primary distribution via cable and satellite television, are exempt from the guidelines). On September 28, 2010, Qubo Channel launched "Qubo Night Owl", (running from 12:00 to 6:00 a.m. Eastern Time) which features classic animated series, many of which came from the Filmation library owned by Classic Media; the block was restructured in August 2013 (due to Sprout gaining the rights to NBC Universal) to feature a mix of animated and live-action series sourced solely from Qubo's distribution partners. Before Qubo became a channel, it was a Saturday morning block on NBC, Telemundo, and Ion Television (the parent company), The NBC and Telemundo blocks ran from 2006 to 2012, while Ion Television still has a Qubo block called "Qubo Kids Corner" and running on Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. In 2012, due to losing rights from NBC Universal, the NBC and Telemundo blocks have been replaced by NBC Kids, which is basically a bunch of Sprout programs). Programs CURRENT QUBO LIBRARY Adventures showpicker.png|link=Adventures from the Book of Virtues Animal Atlas showpicker.png|link=Animal Atlas Animal Science showpicker.png|link=Animal Science Anne showpicker.png|link=Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series Archie showpicker.png|link=Archie's Weird Mysteries Artzooka showpicker.png|link=Artzooka! IMG_0015.JPG|link=Ask Me Babar showpicker.png|link=Babar Being Ian showpicker.png|link=Being Ian Class showpicker.png|link=Class of the Titans Denver showpicker.png|link=Denver the Last Dinosaur Dive showpicker.png|link=Dive Olly Dive! Doki showpicker.png|link=Doki Eliot showpicker.png|link=Eliot Kid Famous Five showpicker.png|link=Famous 5: On the Case Fishtronaut showpicker.png|link=Fishtronaut Finniest showpicker.png|link=Funniest Pets and People George showpicker.png|link=George and Martha IMG 4061.png|link=Giver Gofrette showpicker.png|link=Gofrette Grossology showpicker.png|link=Grossology Guess showpicker.png|link=Guess with Jess Harry showpicker.png|link=Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs Jacob showpicker.png|link=Jacob Two Two Jakers showpicker.png|link=Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks Jane showpicker.png|link=Jane and the Dragon 80ce87_11aec2f3a4094a578feb87b080fb2734-mv2.png|link=Joe & Jack Marvin Showpicker.png|link=Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse 80ce87_d877b698f6544289a81a2fccc783854f-mv2.png|link=Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks 80ce87_737be5b79b614e44815126e5a6d6dea5-mv2.png|link=Mickey's Farm My Friend showpicker.png|link=My Friend Rabbit 80ce87_ed8d668e3bb440308c810b5fc6c4fc45-mv2.png|link=Ned's Newt 80ce87_2812596451f44fb1a569f562cad5292b-mv2.png|link=Nutri Ventures Pearlie showpicker.png|link=Pearlie 80ce87_95f733dd3a034585afbb708073e714f3_mv2.png|link=Pecola IMG 4060.png|link=Pet Alien 80ce87_fb5cc9f8996b4ccba160ae68a9b4ae1d-mv2.png|link=Pippi Longstocking raggz.jpeg|link=Raggs 80ce87_fe548989e9334a3d8fb613f3afac07b8-mv2.png|link=Rescue Heroes 80ce87_f40112386fb641eba9343adb107ecc9f-mv2.png|link=Rupert 80ce87_8b846559685544018702aa36c7272770-mv2.png|link=Safari Tracks 80ce87_36a831cb355c4f93aa9b0a406759ae0c-mv2.png|link=Sally Bollywood Sandra showpicker.png|link=Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective 80ce87_d4a05e286c9644aea176d3135b8ef269-mv2.png|link=Scaredy Squirrel Secret Millionaires showpicker.png|link=Secret Millionaires Club 80ce87_b6ee21bd28624f83ab14d04c1fefca50-mv2.png|link=Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century Sidekick showpicker.png|link=Sidekick 80ce87_9ccca39c1ac64a47a3d49f6a393074e5-mv2.png|link=Stickin' Around 80ce87_dd9050b42056471faa02db09155de68e-mv2.png|link=The Busy World of Richard Scarry The Choo showpicker.png|link=The Choo Choo Bob Show 80ce87_b31b86e3269b4ffbb374186aa0377a18-mv2.png|link=The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog The zula showpicker.png|link=The Zula Patrol This is Daniel showpicker.png|link=This is Daniel Cook. Thomas showpicker.png|link=Thomas Edison's Secret Lab 80ce87_f4f5509fe34d48a6895beef9a7e82508-mv2.png|link=Timeblazers Timothy showpicker.png|link=Timothy Goes to School Todd showpicker.png|link=ToddWorld Where on Earth showpicker.png|link=Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? Willa showpicker.png|link=Willa's Wild Life Zoo Clues showpicker.png|link=Zoo Clues FORMER QUBO LIBRARY pinugins.png|link=3-2-1 Penguins! jarod.png|link=Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller IMG_0537.JPG|link=Animorphs Boo!.png|link=Boo! bravestarr.png|link=BraveStarr culture click.png|link=Culture Click IMG_0540.JPG|link=Dear America Royal Diaries dex.png|link=Dex Hamilton Alien Entomologist Dragon.png|link=Dragon ellit mos.png|link=Elliot Moose Gostbist.png|link=Ghostbusters Hemmin.png|link=He-Man and the Masters of the Universe i spy.png|link=I Spy lamb chop.png|link=Lamb Chop's Play Along larraboi.png|link=LarryBoy Adventures Maisy.png|link=Maisy IMG_0530.JPG|link=Mighty Machines Miss BG.png|link=Miss BG patman post.png|link=Postman Pat sammy.png|link=Sammy's Story Shop Shelldon.png|link=Shelldon Shera.png|link=She-Ra Princess of Power Sititng Ducks.png|link=Sitting Ducks Spliced.png|link=Spliced IMG_0542.JPG|link=Taste Buds migic scubbus.png|link=The Magic School Bus zimmer twins.png|link=The Zimmer Twins Theodore.png|link=Theodore Tugboat Turbo.png|link=Turbo Dogs Vegetals.png|link=VeggieTales Vitaminix.jpg|link=Vitaminix RULES: * 1. '''No staying off-topic: This wiki is meant for the actual Qubo channel and block only * '''2. '''No Spamming * '''3. '''No Fantasy Stuff: Don't make fantasy schedules/information '''AT ALL COSTS. * 4. '''No Trolling: Don't be mean to other people. * '''5. '''Be Positive: Be nice to other users and don't say anything bad. * '''6. '''Please make sure you give the source of the information you post on a page BEFORE you post it. An example would be placing the URL (link to the info) on the page. You can put it anywhere on the page you want, or use it as a short summary. * '''7. No editing articles of upcoming shows, unless OFFICIAL news from Qubo and/or Ion Media Networks has been shown and/or announced. * 8. DO NOT make pages dedicated to YOUR opinion on something. Do it on your profile, or on the comments/discussion posts section. Any violation of these rules will either remove the false information you have posted, or will lead to you getting a strike! See this page for more information. Highlight Poll Which Show Should have an Episode Uploaded on Here Next? Animal Science Zoo Clues Thank you. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse